Immortality
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Loki had a child with a young maiden woman who couldn't get pregnant with the king's child. The child of Loki's had powers beyond anyone's minds, but she also had immortality. What happens when the girl finds out she isn't her parents' real daughter but the all powerful daughter to a God? What is Elsa gonna do?
1. Prologue

**Immortality **

**Summary: **Loki had a child with a young maiden woman who couldn't get pregnant with the king's child. The child of Loki's had powers beyond anyone's minds, but she also had immortality. What happens when the girl finds out she isn't her parents' real daughter but the all powerful daughter to a God? What is Elsa gonna do?

_**I don't own anything from either Frozen or the Avengers but I hope you enjoy! And since the king and queen don't actually have names, I gave them ones. Just FYI. **_

**Prologue**

There stood before the grant God, as he waited for Thor and his buddies to rejoin him. He found a woman weeping. The God walked over towards the woman, wondering what she could be going on about. "What is it weeping maiden?" The God asked, watching her and waiting.

The woman looked up and then back down, "I just— my husband and I are trying _so hard _to have a baby and I just cannot get pregnant or carry it!" She broke down crying. The God didn't like seeing her cry like this, and the way she sniffled and tried to control her feelings didn't do her any good. He sat down beside her before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as she sniffled. "W-who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard," Loki whispered to her as he held her. "And who are you?"

She sniffled, "C-call me Christianna…"

Loki flashed her a smile sexy smirk. "Now Christianna, tears are not for a beautiful woman like yourself. May I have a smile?" Christianna wiped her eyes. She forced a small smile and Loki chuckled. "There, now there is your smile. So beautiful."

She laughed quietly. "Thank you,"

"No thank _you_, your smile has made my day," Loki told her with a smirk.

Christianna giggled quietly then. "Well then, now won't you allow me to bring you home to show you some kindness?"

Loki shook his head. "I'm awaiting my brother to show up, even though going with you sounds amazing."

"Please?" She asked as she snuggled up against him. Loki frowned. "I will do anything…"

Before he could say more, Christianna chewed her lip. She kissed him actually. If she couldn't get pregnant, why would she get pregnant with Loki's child? Christianna and Loki began to kiss heavily, and soon they went to a cabin in which Christianna paid for. No one questioned them even if she was the Queen. No one noticed it was the Queen.

They kissed again once inside and hidden, and soon fell onto the bed nearby and together….they made love.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

5 weeks later, Christianna noticed something was off. She was throwing up every morning; she was getting tired easily and craving odd things. The King, William noticed as well.

"My Queen, is something wrong?" William asked, placing his hands on her waist.

She frowned. "I do not know, Will. I just— could it be—?"

They both had the same thought. They went to the healers to see, and found that indeed Christianna was with child. She couldn't help but think back to Loki and their wonderful night and morning. Will was grinning the whole time telling her that they now could have an heir. They had an heir.

"Can you believe it Christianna? A child!" Will said with a bright smile.

She nodded and gulped quietly. "Yes, I know Will. A baby…"

William never picked up the timing as they had tried a few nights before Loki. But Christianna had a sickly feeling. The child wasn't William's. It was Loki's.

_How could I have been so stupid? _She thought but her heart was thumping happily. She somehow had fallen in love with Loki's care and need for that, William loved her yes but he wasn't _in _love with her. And neither was she. It was all for their parents to bring together the kingdoms. And then Christianna wished for something she knew she shouldn't. _Please let the baby be Loki's…. _

About 8 months later, Christianna gave birth to a little girl and she had an urge to look for something that was Loki. The only thing that was the God's was her eyes. At least she had something to hold onto, and she knew she was deeply in love.

"What should we name her?" William asked, looking up at his wife.

She smiled. "I have always like Elsa."

"Elsa," William repeated. "Sounds good, it sounds perfect! Our little Elsa…"

And that was how little Elsa was born.

**REVIEW! **

**Up Next: **Elsa has nothing to hide once the world is saved. However, she still is scared. Then, she finds a letter with her name on it…. What did her mother keep from everyone for so many years?

**What I mean is that the movie **_**Frozen **_**already happened! And then I'll move onto **_**Thor **_**because well, Loki….I don't know, maybe. She just knows that. And also, Anna, should I bring her in? Maybe…. Hmm…. But please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Immortality**

**Note: Thank you to the one person who reviewed who is also a Guest. THANK YOU! This chapter is for you! :D **

Elsa tried to help her sister Anna to skate as she laughed. She was happy, beyond happy. Anna had found her prince, (well kinda…) Kristoff was now the royal ice fetching, Olaf happily stayed by Elsa's and Anna's sides and Sven was Olaf's best friend.

Everything was perfect. Everything was amazing.

"Hey Elsa, Kristoff is taking me out to dinner! Is that okay?" Anna asked her big sister, as she stood with hearts pretty much in her eyes.

Elsa smiled and shrugged. "Enjoy Anna, you deserve it."

Anna hugged her big sister before she rushed off. Elsa stood inside the castle thinking. _I never did get to say goodbye to mama or papa. _She thought with a sigh. Because of Elsa's powers, they had never been close to people. So as the queen walked upstairs to the old chambers of her parents, she noticed something.

She walked up to look through her mother's things. _Mother always did say there was something she had for me when I was old enough... is it this letter? _Elsa held up a letter that had her name written nicely on the back. "For Elsa…" She muttered as she opened it carefully. She sat down on her mother's and father's bed. She read the letter.

_**Dear Elsa, **_

_**If you are reading this, that means you are old enough to understand or you've stumbled upon this letter. I am sure you are wondering what this letter is about and I want you to know, I wrote this the day Anna got hit with your powers. How beautiful you were…and how much more beautiful she have become. **_

_**Elsa, there is something you must know. William— your father— he isn't your **_**REAL **_**father. I know. What? How could this have happened? Well, my dear, your real father is a man named Loki. Loki was a kind man to me and I only ever met him once. **_

_**We only knew each other for a day but it felt like I had known him my whole life and I really did love him. But Loki, he wasn't from around here I later found out. He's a God, Elsa. And your powers, they are because of him…or at least that is what I think. My beautiful daughter, do not worry. William loves you and he is truly a great man, but I couldn't get pregnant with him. Not till much later and I became pregnant with Anna. **_

_**Elsa, I love you. Please do not get upset with me. Loki— he was a great man to me and I did truly love him but he hasn't come back to me since that night… I truly am sorry sweetheart if you are angry, I did not mean to. But I do not regret Loki or that night….or you. **_

_**Love Mother **_

Elsa sat there rereading the paper a few times as she tried to make sense of everything she had just read. She wasn't William's daughter? Did that even make her the rightful heir to the throne? She blinked as she stood up. _I must find out if this is true! I must find Loki! _She thought as she went to hurry and pack her things. She _would _find Loki and she would demand answers.

Like why did he make her mother cheat on her father— Will. William wasn't her true father.

_Did he know? _Elsa thought with a rush of fear. _Was that why he left Anna and I and died? _

She was feeling so many feelings that her powers sparked and she froze the room she was in which was the hallway. "My Queen?" she looked up and found some man staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" she reassured the person. "I'm fine!"

He didn't look so convinced. Elsa turned and rushed down the hallway, looking for a way out. _So I am a bastard child? _She thought. _And mother never told anyone, did she? _

For everyone knew, she was still King William's and Queen Christianna's first born and the Queen now. _What have I done?! What am I going to do!? _She thought.

Right then… "Hey Elsa!" She whipped around to find Olaf.

"Olaf, you scared me!" Elsa scolded him as she set a hand over her racing heart. "What are you doing?"

Olaf smiled brightly. "I came to see you since Kristoff took Sven and Anna out for dinner."

"Oh…" Elsa shifted on her feet, playing with her icy dress. "Well, I must go Olaf—"

"Why?" Olaf pouted.

Elsa looked around before kneeling before the snowman. "I— I need to find someone."

"Who?" Olaf asked.

She took in a deep breath. "He goes by Loki."

"Loki?" Olaf tested the name on his tongue. "You mean the God—"

"You know him?!" Elsa gasped.

Olaf shrugged. "I know that once every 20 years he returns here."

Elsa had found her key to finding her real father. And it had been 19 and half years since he had last been to Earth. Still, she had a bad feeling she wouldn't find him for many, _many _years. Which is why she was going to run away!

AGAIN!

**Up Next: **Elsa runs away from the kingdom and her friends. She runs into Thor. (Just because I can!)

**Review please and thank you! **


	3. Chapter 2: Thor Odinson

**Immortality **

**Chapter 2: Thor Odinson**

Elsa had never been bothered by the cold, it felt mostly like home to her. She had always loved the cold but disliked her powers. They had almost killed Anna! She shivered at the thought, holding her dark cloak close to her body, trying to block out the cold like a normal person. No one could know that their queen was running.

The blond had switched into torn rags, wanting nothing more than to seem like just someone passing by, and had made sure she looked nothing like the Queen she once was. She had left a note for Anna, Kristoff and Sven, and lastly little Olaf. Elsa could not bare not telling where she was going and that she was leaving. She could not hurt them like that.

She walked a little faster into the dark cold night, but she was glad that it was cold. Then no one would be around as much. Once she had gotten out of the kingdom, with nothing more than a few things she wanted to keep; her mother's letter, some food and her mother's ring she had been given. Elsa moved a little quicker, needing to get out of there. And then, her great journey began.

~_13 years later_~

Elsa had not aged a day, and yet to find her father or any sign of him. She was now 31, and looked still as if she was 18. How could this be? She could only think of her father, the immortal God her mother claimed him to be. She shook these thoughts from her mind, still moving on and walking still. She didn't stay in one place long, never wanting someone to figure out who she was.

And then…her luck changed.

"Sorry! I did not see you there!" Elsa blushed as she had stumbled into some giant man. "I did not mean to—"

"It is fine!" She looked up almost scared where she met the kindest blue eyes. The man had flowing blond hair and he was very big and strong. "Who are you, Ms?"

_Oh yes, I appear to be 18_. Elsa thought quickly. And what did she have to lose? "Elsa," She whispered quietly. "Who are you?"

The man grinned. "What a beautiful name you have! And I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard!"

_Asgard?! He's from ASGARD?! _Elsa stared mouth hanging open. _Maybe he knows Loki! _She thought again. She blushed as she closed her mouth. "S-sorry, I just— I've been looking for a man…"

"Which man?" Thor asked looking at her strangely.

She blinked, looking up. "I've been looking for Loki. Do you know him?"

Thor blinked, before grinning widely at her which kinda scared her. "Of course I know Loki! He is my brother!"

Elsa then smiled at him as she shifted. "I just need to know if he knew a woman named Christianna and if it is true that they…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Thor waited though, staring at her. "Did Loki ever try to court a woman named Christianna?"

"I have no idea, Lady Elsa!" Thor said causing Elsa to sigh. "But I could bring you Asgard!"

She stared at him. "Would you really do that?"

"Of course!" Thor said and grinned at her. "Why would I not?"

She shrugged, "Because you don't know me?"

Thor stared at her for a long moment before he shook his head. "Come along, let us fetch my friends and then we shall return to Asgard and you may speak with Loki!"

"Okay," Elsa replied. _He didn't even ask. So he allows mortals in Asgard? Wait— I'm not a mortal… I'm a demigod. There's a HUGE difference. But what am I gonna do? _She wondered. _What if Loki doesn't like me though? _

And with that, Elsa followed Thor in finding his friends.

**Up Next: **Elsa meets Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. She feels like they are sizing her up and Sif warns her to stay away from 'her man' aka Thor.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **


	4. Chapter 3: Sif and the Warriors Three

**Immortality**

**Chapter 3: Sif and the Warriors Three **

Thor didn't say anything to Elsa and Elsa didn't say anything to Thor, as they walked along the streets, their cloaks covering their bodies and swaying behind their feet as they hurried. Finally, Elsa caught Thor mumbling and you never took Thor as one to _mumble_. She blinked, as she stared at the back of his head, the hood part of his cloak covering his long blond hair. "Um Thor? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked.

The male took a look over his shoulder at her, and her heart skipped a beat. "Why yes I am, Lady Elsa. Why would I not?"

Elsa looked down at the cold snow covered ground as Thor went back to watching in front of him. "You don't seem like someone who would mumble…" Elsa said under her breath.

Thor didn't respond to that and Elsa took that as her warning to stay quiet.

_What am I doing? What if this man is a killer? _Elsa thought with a rush of her thumping heart. _Why couldn't I have stayed with Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf? At least THERE I know what I'm getting myself into! _

Well Elsa was lost in her thoughts of home, Thor brought them to a nearby bar building. He stopped walking at the door and turned to Elsa who walked on, and ended up walking into his back. He chuckled, "Lady Elsa, we are here. Are you ready?"

Elsa blinked as she stumbled back, blushing heavily, "Y-yes….sorry a-again!"

Thor waved it off and together they went inside the bar.

The first thing Elsa found in the bar was smoke. It was disgusting! She coughed and gagged on it, when she got a warning look from Thor but it looked more amused. Thor went back to looking in front of himself as he walked along the drunken men and sailors. Elsa was disgusted by how many men hit on her simply because she passed them by.

She had been on hit on before, yes, but not as much as she was now. "Why don't yah come sit on mah lap, lil' lady?" some man slurred to her.

"No thank you!" Elsa said as she pulled her hand from the drunk's hold and hurried to catch up with Thor. "Thor, are you _sure _your friends are here?"

Thor looked over at her before he nodded. "Yes, oh here is my good friend Fandral! Fandral, are you ready to return home?!" Thor boomed to his friend grinning widely.

A beautiful blond man turned to look at the call of his name, and Elsa swore she just swooned. The man— Fandral she supposed— got up from his sit which was surrounded by women saying to them, "Sorry ladies. My duty calls. Maybe another time, yes?"

The women around Fandral whined and pouted, but soon the beautiful man left and went to return to Thor's side. "Fandral my friend! Good to see you!" Thor boomed, "I would like you to meet Lady Elsa!"

Elsa blushed under the glaze of such a beautiful man like Fandral. She shyly looked up and met the glaze of him. Her heart stopped at the sight of such wonderful brown eyes. "H-hello," She shyly whispered as she blushed.

"Why good evening my lady." Fandral bowed to her, and Elsa swore she was going to faint as the man kissed her hand. Once he stood up straight once more, Fandral looked to Thor with question but Elsa could still feel his hot glaze on her.

Thor grinned at his friend. "Have you seen the others?"

Fandral nodded. "Yes I have, Volstagg is somewhere drunk I'm sure. As for Hogun, I'm not sure. I believe he met some Chinese woman. Who could go against the touch of a woman?" Fandral smirked well Elsa looked away blushing heavily.

Thor laughed. "Thank you good friend for letting me know! However, do I want to know where Lady Sif got off to?"

"I'm right here."

Thor, Fandral and Elsa all turned and found the most beautiful woman standing there. Elsa was in awe at the woman as she stood tall, long night colored hair flowing down her back. She too had her own cloak but it did wonders for her body. Elsa noted the curve of her hips and breasts, and she shyly looked away because the woman turned her glaze on her and Elsa knew the woman knew she was looking.

"Whose this?" the woman asked, staring hotly at Elsa.

Elsa looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers for a moment as her blond hair covered her face a little along with her blue eyes. However, Fandral jumped at the chance to please the woman. "Lady Elsa, Thor wants us to find the others so we may return to Asgard." Fandral explained, already half knowing the story. He knew when Thor wanted to return to Asgard, there was no questioning the prince.

The woman turned her fire-y stare back onto Elsa. Elsa guessed the woman was Sif since Thor and Fandral knew her, and didn't question her. "Is that true?" Sif asked.

Elsa nodded. "Y-yes,"

"Shy little thing, pity." The group found a dark haired man standing there and he looked Chinese. He watched Elsa with his arms crossed.

Fandral turned to the Chinese man. "Not really, think about it. How many men could she have really bed if she is shy?"

"True," mumbled the man.

"My friends, stop scaring Lady Elsa!" Thor told them all. "Now, where is Volstagg?"

_If we've found Sif and Fandral but not Volstagg, is this new person Hogun? _Elsa thought. She blinked when she found Hogun staring at her, before his eyes went to somewhere else— and that 'somewhere' else was actually the beautiful Sif. Sif however was watching Elsa. Thor and Hogun left to go find Volstagg and Fandral said he would go help them. This left the two women alone.

Elsa pulled her cloak closer to her body when Sif was right in her face, causing her to stumble back a little. "Who are you and just what the hell do you want with _my _Thor?" Sif growled.

Elsa blinked with surprise written on her face. "Y-your Thor?" she gulped.

Sif nodded, "Yes _**my**_ Thor! What is it you want with him, witch?"

The blond stepped back before she glared. "I am not a witch!"

"If you do not have any sort of powers, how do you think you will get to Asgard? Are you some whore hoping Thor will bed you and keep you around?" Sif asked angrily. She looked over Elsa before meeting her eyes with her own icy look. "You're ashamed to be a whore yet you are one. I can see it in your eyes, home wrecker!"

"Home wrecker?!" shouted Elsa, causing some people to glance over but were too busy to give them much thought. "I am _not _a home wrecker! I don't even _like _Thor! Eww! I just need to see someone in Asgard!"

Sif looked her over once more, "Alright. But this is your only chance, whore."

Sif turned and found the guys coming back over with a drunken Volstagg. Elsa was really upset. _Who does this woman think she is!? _She thought.

"Ooh who's this?" Volstagg slurred as his eyes rested on Elsa. "Pretty lady…"

The group laughed all except Sif and Volstagg who looked confused.

Elsa looked up to see Thor laughing and she blushed at the sight. This went unseen by Sif and everyone in the group since they were staring at the drunken Volstagg. Elsa then looked at Fandral and their eyes met, and her heart skipped a few beats. Wow, maybe life would be okay… most of the group were pretty hot (As in Hogun, Thor and Fandral).

"So why are we going back to Asgard, Thor?" Fandral asked, keeping his eyes on Elsa who kept her eyes on him.

Thor clapped his hands together the best he could since he was holding up the drunken Asgardian. "Lady Elsa has business there, and she has asked for me to bring her there!"

Elsa blushed a little, but no one questioned either her or Thor again. So together the group took hold of each other's hands. Elsa took hold of Thor's hand and Fandral's. Sif glared at her slightly however, Sif was holding Thor's and Volstagg's. Volstagg was holding Hogun's as well who also held the other hand of Fandral's.

"Heimdall, open the gateway!" Thor shouted up to the skies.

Then, the group was surrounded by light and Elsa couldn't keep her eyes open it hurt so much. And she felt like she was _flying_. She gasped and soon they were stepping into a golden room with a man standing in gold amour in the middle.

"Welcome to Asgard, Elsa." said the darker man in the golden amour.

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Up Next: **Elsa gets the chance to meet the king and queen of Asgard; Odin the Allfather and Frigga.

**So what did you guys think? Also here's a fun fact not many people will know! *Hehe* Thor isn't Frigga's son. He is the son of Odin and **_**Jord **_**aka Gaea, Mother Earth. That's my little fun fact for you all! :3 Soooooo…. Review please and thank you? **


	5. Chapter 4: The Ruler of the Nine Realms

**Immortality **

**Chapter 4: The Ruler of the Nine Realms**

Elsa had never been so scared yet had so much fun in her life. Well, it was if-y since she had so much fun making her kingdom of ice so long ago. She hadn't thought of her past in awhile regarding her powers. She had been so busy trying to find her father. And now here she was, in Asgard.

She stared at the man with golden eyes with wonder and slight fear, but she had to know. Was this Loki?

"Lady Elsa, this is my good friend Heimdall, the gate keeper!" Thor boomed with a happy tune to his voice as he made hand movements to the man. "Heimdall, this is Lady Elsa, of—"

"Of Arendelle, I'm Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa spoke up quickly since she hadn't actually spoken of her kingdom in a long time. She looked between the gate keeper and the might prince Thor. He seemed to be surprised as well but then grinned widely at her. Was it something she had said?

Heimdall nodded to her, "Welcome to Asgard once again, young maiden."

"Thank you." Elsa mused to him before brushing some of her blond locks behind her ear and that is when she noticed her cloak had fallen some well they were on their flying trip to Asgard. She went to hide her hair but it was too late. Everyone had seen her hair.

Fandral moved around from behind Hogun, Volstagg (who was still drunk) and Sif. "I always did have a thing for blonds," He winked at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Sif rolled her eyes. "She's just a mortal that will die just like all the other ones. She isn't special. Why is she here?" Sif asked, turning her angry glaze onto Elsa who was pulling her hood over her head to cover up her shame.

Thor turned to Sif. "Lady Sif, Lady Elsa is here to see my brother Loki for something of her own. Is there a problem?"

"We've never allowed a mortal into Asgard before! It's forbidden!" Sif shouted at the God of Thunder.

The blond man shook his head and then began to walk towards the doorway of the golden room. Elsa followed and then felt someone brush her arm. She looked over with surprise and found Fandral. "Don't be scared of Sif, she's just jealous that Thor is paying attention to you and not her." Fandral whispered to her.

Elsa smiled a weak one and felt her cheeks grow warm at the feeling of Fandral's skin against her own, but then remembered her chilly powers. She pulled her cloak closer to her body, hiding away from him. "Thank you." She spoke softly, pulling her gloves closer.

After the winter she had caused for Arendelle, Elsa had taken to her gloves again shortly after running away. She could not handle doing that once more and she didn't have Anna to stop her this time. She had no one. So she had to find her father, Loki. She had to get him to answer some of her questions.

~ooOoo~

Thor, Fandral and Hogun led Elsa into a throne like room, with golden ways and floors. She was in awe at the guards and the beauty of the room itself. She noticed that Hogun and Fandral bowed before they left.

"Good luck," She heard the Golden warrior whisper to her as he passed by. Her heart skipped a few beats before she turned her attention to Thor, who now bowed before a throne with an older man sitting in it. The man had white hair, an eye-patch and Elsa knew right away that this man was king.

She hurried to her knees and bowed. She bowed her head to hide her shame and noticed her dress had risen up a little, leaving her knees bare. _Oh no! _She thought as the floors slowly began to freeze under her touch.

Thor got to his feet, and Elsa was still trying to figure out how to stop her powers. _I'm going to hurt someone! I'll hurt someone! _She thought with a rush. "Father," Thor spoke loudly and proud. Elsa didn't make a move to look up, knowing the rules of kingdoms since birth. "I have brought Lady Elsa to our kingdom as she has business with Loki."

The man looked at Thor with question before looking at Elsa, who stared at her knees and the half frozen floor under her. "Loki? Why does she have business with him?" The old man asked.

Thor opened his mouth before shutting it.

"You did not ask her why? You just brought her here?" The man asked angrily.

His son nodded. "Father, she seemed so scared and helpless. She needed to find Loki," Thor spoke softly this time and it made Elsa look up. _Fear. That is why my powers are acting up! I'm scared this man will hurt me! _She thought. Elsa looked to Thor and found that she wasn't scared anymore. He had taken her side and would protect her.

Then if by luck, another person entered. "Oh Odin, allow this girl a chance. She looks homeless and needs kindness." It was another woman. A _beautiful _woman; the woman entered the throne room with grace and Elsa wasn't sure why but she felt like she had found peace for once in life. The woman smiled at Elsa causing her to have less fear. If this woman was on her side and so carelessly walking into the throne room, the only answer Elsa could come up with was that this woman was queen.

Odin— that is what the woman called him Elsa remembered— grumbled. "You're going to be my downfall, Frigga." Odin grumbled to his wife.

Frigga smiled that wonderful smile and Elsa knew Odin was under her spell. Even Thor seemed happy and relaxed. "I will take her under my wing. I'll teach her. Maybe she will be a good wife for Loki to take on."

_Eww! Loki's my father! _Elsa thought. "She may stay." Odin said in a grumpy voice, "You may raise child. May I see your face?"

Elsa did as asked and stood tall, taking note that the floor was not cold any more. She took her hood down and looked up at the king and queen. She knew not to speak unless spoken to.

"Do you take this chance to become one of my people? Do you promise to listen to my wife and show her respect?" Odin asked Elsa, causing the girl to nod, and speak a soft 'Yes'. "Good. Now, Frigga, do you wish to redress the girl?"

Frigga nodded and walked towards Elsa. Elsa was nervous but smiled as Frigga offered her hand— she didn't grab at the nervous girl. "Do you wish to find something else to wear? You seem cold." Frigga said.

Elsa nodded. "I-I would really like that, Ms." She spoke softly before bowing to Odin, Thor and Frigga.

And with that, Elsa followed Frigga out before Odin called to them, "Make sure she is ready to face the court for dinner! Loki will meet her then!"

_I'm going to meet Loki tonight; I'm going to meet my father _tonight_! What am I going to do?! _Elsa thought.

**Up Next: **Elsa spills to Frigga that she might be Loki's daughter. Frigga dresses Elsa like a princess once more and the once Ice Queen gets to find out if her mother's letter was true or not.

**So yes, another chapter and not long for a wait, eh? So next chapter Elsa meets Loki….what do you guys think of having Elsa pair up with Fandral for awhile? Yes, no, maybe so? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! :D REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner with the Gods

**Immortality **

**Chapter 5: Dinner with the Gods **

**Note: Just FYI, Loki doesn't know he isn't Odin's son. So that is why he is Loki ODINSON and not Loki LAUFEYSON. Well enjoy! **

Elsa hadn't felt like a princess or someone special since she left her kingdom but as she fell into step slightly behind Frigga, she felt at home. She knew that it was strange that no one knew why she was truly there but one of the Asgardians were going to ask, she was sure. But Frigga, she seemed too sweet to ask the question. The silence was becoming quickly uncomfortable.

"So is it too straight forward to ask you as to why you want to speak with my son?" Frigga asked.

She hadn't thought of it like that. Frigga and Odin were parents that were only looking out for their child, and Elsa understood. Her parents were much the same, looking out for her. She took in a deep breath as she brushed her blond locks behind her ear. Elsa's blue eyes landed on the ground as she thought of her words carefully. "Well— um…I don't know how to explain—"

Right then as Elsa and Frigga neared the hallway, a guard stopped them— or well they stopped Elsa. "What are you doing with the queen?" one asked, looking over her carefully.

Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm. "I-I—"

"She's with me," Frigga sent her a warm motherly smile. She turned her eyes to the guards and Elsa would never believe the woman would look so…cruel and meaningful as in _go against her or I again and you're getting it_. "May we continue?"

The guards nodded, stepped down and allowed the two women to move along.

Elsa had never thought a woman could be so cold when she was so motherly. She blushed as she looked away— it was rude to stare. "Thank you, by the way." She whispered to the queen. "And why I'm here is because— well….my mother—…" Elsa blinked back her tears back, "My mother kept a secret from my family and I for a long time. A few months ago I found a letter addressed to me. I found out that my father— isn't really my father. That— that….Um… Loki's supposedly my father…" Elsa explained.

Frigga was very quiet, most likely thinking over this info over. "You're here for answers." It was not a question.

"Yes," Elsa told her, "I'm here to find out if Loki meant it when he was with my mother. And why I'm the way I am." They came to the room and Elsa could tell Frigga was turning something over within her mind. "You can ask me anything, you know…."

Frigga smiled. "Thank you for allowing me so." She nodded to the girl. "And why do you sound so upset when speaking of yourself?"

Elsa sighed as she looked at her hands that were covered in gloves. "Let's just say last time I stayed in a place too long, I ended up almost killing someone."

_I'm a monster, I'm sure Frigga will tell Odin to kill me if she knew. I almost killed my sister…God, who DOES that? _Elsa thought. However, the motherly woman said nothing and opened the door to the room they were supposed to go into. Elsa allowed the queen to go first and followed after, looking around the room. It was beautiful, lined with golden walls and floors, the ceiling a lighter shade of the color. _Wow, a lot of gold_. Elsa thought. There were chairs and couches, and Elsa could tell that there was…a stage in the corner.

_They must look through many outfits before giving them to whomever. Hmm…interesting, _Elsa thought. Frigga turned to her causing the girl to blush. "I wonder if….yes, icy blue would look lovely." Frigga mumbled. And a queen _rarely _mumbled!

"Huh?"

Frigga merely noticed her, going to look through the dresses and outfits that lined the walls. Elsa stood there watching the older woman. "Your majesty?" she called softly, "Is—"

"Fine! Everything is fine! I know just what would work!" Frigga reassured her, and Elsa hadn't felt reassured since her parents died. "And please, call me Frigga."

Elsa blinked but smiled, liking the idea of calling the woman _Frigga_. If this was Loki's mother, did this mean? Elsa had a grandmother! Was that why Frigga was so sweet to her? As the young woman stood there, her mouth slightly agape, Frigga nodded to her. Elsa blushed deeply. "Then please call me Elsa."

"I'd love to, Elsa dear." Frigga smiled at her and Elsa felt like she had somewhere she belonged. At least Elsa had _one _friend.

~xXx~

_**Dinner **_

Elsa was nervous, standing there playing with her dress. Her hair had been done in a braid, letting it sit on her left shoulder. Frigga had done her makeup perfectly, but the girl couldn't help but feel….weird. Everyone watched her at one point, and as she waited by herself for the call of her name, she was shaking. _What am I going to do? I'm going to meet Loki! I'm going to meet my father! _Her thoughts raced along with her heart, when she seen Fandral speaking with Thor across the room.

Fandral looked very handsome and Elsa knew she shouldn't get too close with any of the Asgardians. She played with her hands as she listened to the soft music playing in the background. Frigga had left her side to speak with Odin, leaving Elsa to fund for herself. And sadly, Elsa caught sight of Sif who looked beyond beautiful. She felt like she had shrink at the sight of the Goddess. Elsa played with her gloved hands a little more.

"I don't believe we've met,"

Elsa swore she jumped at least 20 feet out of her skin. She turned around and found a lean boy with dark almost night colored hair. It was raven, she told herself. His skin was pale and his eyes stared into hers and she swore under her breath. Green. They were a _beautiful _green. She tried to get control of her breathing again as she stared at him.

"It's rude to stare." The boy said.

_No, _Her mind said, _he's a man. _

Elsa blinked and then finally came back to the living. She blushed darkly as the lean _man _stared back at her. "S-sorry!" she squeaked, "I just— I'm Elsa."

_Great way to sound stupid! He'll be scared off! _Elsa's mind told her.

His eyebrow was raised now. "That is your reasoning for staring at me?"

She blinked, surprised by the man's playful yet firm tune. She blushed darkly at the thoughts. She shook her head. "I don't know many people here, and no one has made a move to talk to me yet," She explained. "_That _is my reasoning."

The man's smirk was back. "So you openly say you were staring at me?"

Elsa huffed. "The nice thing to say or do would be to say who you are. So who are you?" She said as she crossed her arms.

His eyebrow was raised once more, and she didn't understand him at all. "I am Loki Odinson, of Asgard and the rightful king."

_THIS is LOKI?! _Her heart began to race within her chest, because well, her dad was hot— holy God no! She thought her _dad _was hot— that was _not okay_!

Loki rolled his eyes. "Close your mouth, you look like my oaf of a brother when mother scowls him."

So Loki was sassy too. Maybe that was where Elsa got her sliver tongue like way with words. She blinked as she closed her mouth. "You don't know who I am?"

"You're the girl Thor brought here to Asgard," Loki replied. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Elsa took in a deep breath, "Because— because you're Loki."

"That I am," Loki seemed confused. "Is this some kind of joke? Why are you asking these questions?"

Elsa looked him right in the eye, much like Loki himself. "I need to know,"

"Stop asking me foolish questions! What is it that you want?!" Loki growled.

"I want to know if you know who Christianna is!" Elsa said back as she felt tears well in her eyes but she blinked them back. "Because she is my mother! She says in a _letter _that I am not my father's daughter— that I am a bastard child! And that my father is Loki!" he began quiet at her rant. "And if you're Loki then you're my father and I need to know if this is true!"

How silly it was to get upset because now everyone was staring at Elsa and Loki like they were half crazy.

**Up Next: **Loki is faced with questions from Elsa and the two find themselves facing the truth— they're family. They belong to each other in a way that makes it odd… and what is this new feeling Loki to having about wanting to be near Elsa to protect her?

**Review please guys! I can't wait to begin to write the whole father/daughter Loki/Elsa moments! And yes I have chosen to have Elsa pair with someone but I'm not telling who *heehee!* However, if you can guess the THREE that will be coming up, then I'll give you a shout out. :) Well bye! **


	7. Chapter 6: Answers

**Immortality **

**Chapter 6: Answers **

The whole room stared down the odd two. Elsa seemed to look like a surprised deer caught in head lights well Loki scowled. The two seemed like nothing alike but they may have been because Loki was becoming colder towards others. Elsa was warm and caring, always worrying about the safety of others because of her powers.

The room began to whisper about the two, about the child born to the son of Odin. Loki stared back at the group before Thor walked towards them with question. "You are…?" Thor whispered.

Elsa looked over at Thor before glancing at Loki. "I came here for answers. I came here to find out if I had a family here."

Frigga stepped away from her husband who seemed to be staring with his one good eye. Loki looked at Elsa for a moment longer before turning on his heels and making his way out of the room. Elsa sighed quietly, thinking she had lost the only tie to her mother, the one thing her mother might have actually wanted in this world. But, she allowed for him to go.

"Loki is…strange, he needs time to think this through," Frigga whispered to Elsa, "He will come around soon, sweet Elsa."

Elsa nodded and took the chance by trusting the older woman. "Thank you."

-O-

It was three days later when Elsa finally found Loki and got the chance to speak to him. She had taken quite a liking to Thor, who took her right under his wing and took care of her. Frigga loved her and even Odin had taken a liking to the girl.

She stood in a golden dress that hugged her body and her golden hair running down her back in waves. She didn't bother with shoes and she looked just like a princess. "Loki!" She called to the lean man. "Can we talk?"

She caught up with him and Loki looked at her. He seemed to be thinking. "Why would you like to talk to me?"

Elsa huffed. "Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? You're the last tie I have of my mother."

Loki took that to heart. "Who was your mother, child?" He spit to her.

"Christianna," Elsa replied standing tall. "She died along with my sister's father in a shipwreck. I found out soon after gaining powers a note. It said that I wasn't William's daughter, but another."

"My own," Loki whispered. "Christianna is dead?"

Elsa nodded with a soft sigh as she pushed her hair from her face. "Yes, she's…gone." She said carefully, as she didn't know much about this man. He could be a masked axe murder for all she knew. "They never found her body; you know… she was just kinda _gone_."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Christianna was a special woman even if I only knew her for two days."

"You only knew my mom for two days?!" Elsa gasped, her mouth falling open as her eyes widen. "And you two had _me_?!"

He chuckled but nodded, smiling sadly at the thought as he looked deep in thought— or at least a little. "Yes, we only knew each other for two days. But it was like we knew each other from another life. She was so kind, unsure of her and naïve. She was curious yet well mannered. Christianna wasn't like any other mortal I had come across; she was smart and untouched by the darkest parts of all the nine realms." He sounded as if Christianna had been a long lost lover he had had so long ago. Elsa had known her mother as well her _mother_— not a person before having children or before her father. She only knew of her mother as the Queen.

Loki shined a new light on the name Christianna and Elsa was ready to hear it all.

"So how did you two meet?" Elsa asked.

Loki turned his eyes onto her, and Elsa gasped quietly. Those eyes were the ones Elsa seen whenever she looked into a mirror. "If I am to retell the tall of the two days I was with Christianna, I am going to need to retell it from the beginning. Are you up for that?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes! I _need _to know about my mom!"

"Did she not speak with you?" Loki asked her, eyeing her warily. Elsa shook her head. Loki seemed deep in thought for a moment, retelling the tale that came to having the young princess born. "You may want to get comfy; the tale is not always a happy one."

Elsa looked confused— very actually and pulled a face Loki could only say was his own. Loki pulled them into the old library, remembering fond memories of it as he looked at her. Elsa sat down at the table Loki had sat down as well, and their eyes met. It was time for Elsa to find out the truth behind her mother's eyes.

"You have met Thor, have you not?" Loki asked, and when she nodded, he mumbled, 'good'. "Many years ago— you mortal years I believe— Thor had convinced Odin and Frigga that it would be wise to allow him to bring me to earth. I had no choice but to go, and I was no in a happy mood. Sadly, Sif and my brother's oaf friends left me the moment they could, Thor rushing after them forgetting about me. I was left alone standing there, in the cold. I felt angry and upset when I heard someone weeping. So if by chance, I thought I should tell the person to quiet down, that everyone had their problems. And you can guess who I met."

"Mom…" Elsa whispered.

Loki nodded, "Yes. I met Christianna. She was weeping for she could not get pregnant with the king's child. She seemed so helpless, and when she looked to _me _for comfort, I did not say no." He explained.

Elsa stared at him. "Didn't you know she was married?"

"Of course I did," Loki said rolling his eyes. "I also knew she could not get pregnant, which is a big part of the tale. If I had of known, I do not think I would have engaged with the activity we did."

She blushed but nodded. "Go on, please?"

He nodded to her, rethinking his words because this was _his daughter_— what kind of parent would tell their child the activity of sin? She did seem young but then again, he was a God. She was a demigod. "We spoke for hours before we did anything. We learned more about each other than most would know about their souse for years. I found out that she did in fact love her husband, but was falling out of love with him the longer she was with him. She found out a great deal about me, as well and some things are left unsaid." Loki started, remembering the soft sound of Christianna's voice. Gods he missed her.

"She was falling out of love with da— Will?" Elsa asked, remembering that William was not her father. The man before her was.

Loki nodded, "She was thinking of ways to leave him. She knew that she never could do it, but she said she dreamt of meeting the right man and marrying him, not just marrying the first man her parents saw fit."

Elsa remembered her mother's parents, how old school they were. She blinked, looking at Loki with question. "She didn't love him?"

"Did you not hear me?" Loki asked her, narrowing his eyes. "She was in love with her husband, Will. But he did not know how to touch a woman, did not know how to love a woman— how to make her feel like the Queen of the world. She longed for someone who could make her feel loved, beautiful— _sexy_."

Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm. "O-oh…"

"But that is another tale for another time," Loki claimed. "Christianna came to me, looking to know how a real man should touch a woman. She looked to me for love and passion. This William clearly could not give it to her."

The blond nodded, taking in the info carefully. "So then why did mom have Anna?"

Loki thought about this for a moment before looking Elsa in the eye. "She loved him, Elsa. She may have felt something towards me, but it was not love. Passion. Lust. Need. She did not love me." Loki explained. "She needed me to show her that there were men who could give her what she wanted."

"Oh…okay? But—"

"Do I not finish the story, mortal?" Loki asked her, causing Elsa to fall quiet. "That's what I thought." He mused. "We went to a cabin we rented with Christianna's money. We stayed there two days, talking for the first little while till we went to bed, and that is all I'm going to say. She did not love me, Elsa. But she gave me hope that I would find love."

"You loved her." Elsa whispered causing Loki to shift uncomfortably. "Is that a yes or no?"

Loki nodded. "But I would not call it love. It was the longing for affection."

She didn't go against his word, but soon the Asgardian left her standing there.

-O-

Elsa and Loki became closer over the next few days, speaking quietly about their time apart. Elsa learned more about the woman she had called mother than she thought could ever be. Her mother was not the woman that Elsa had known. Loki learned that Elsa's mother Christianna never truly was ever close with William, bringing a smile to his face.

So at the moment, the light blond was out in a soft baby blue dress that hugged her body well. It was like a second skin, leaving very little to imagination. Her hair was curled and up in a messy bun. Her eyes stared off and out the window she stood before, right as Fandral walked over towards her. "Lady Elsa," His voice was almost like honey.

Elsa looked at him, blushed as her body shivered a little at his voice. Fandral really was a sex God. "Good afternoon, Fandral."

"What are you doing all alone?" Fandral asked, joining her side.

She shrugged. "Just thinking, I guess. There's so much I've learned over the past few days and it's a lot to take in." She paused. "My mother never loved my so called father, you know."

"Many parents start out in love, you know. She may have fallen out of love." Fandral reassured her.

Elsa looked at him with a frown gracing her face. "No, if she had it her way she would have never married William. She would have kept moving from man to man—"

"Did she not take Loki on?" Fandral reminded her, raising one sexy eyebrow at her causing Elsa to feel as if her dress was too hot.

She nodded. "She took him to her bed and then had me." And if by chance, Loki was walking by at this time. He could hear the way the spoke of her mother and how _broken _Elsa sounded. "What am I to do, Fandral?" Elsa whispered brokenly.

She fell into his arms and wept. Loki felt as if it was his job to comfort Elsa but he also did not know the girl with long blond hair— he never allowed anyone close. Why was she different?

**Up Next: **Elsa spends some time with her new favorite uncle, Thor! What trouble will they cause together? :)  
**Review, review! Please!? PS: Happy Easter! \(^.^)/**


End file.
